


Brothers

by Melime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Out of Character, Parody, one of my first fics, surprisingly saved from being lost to time (and originally posted under a different username)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-02
Updated: 2007-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: One night in a bar, Pad reflect about the "brothers" dead before living.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Irmãos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752626) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf). 



> Note (2020): I present to you one of my earliest fics, brought here 13 years after it was originally posted under the username Princess Moony. It was originally written in Portuguese, when I was in middle school, so the translation, albeit done in 2020, was made in a way that could reflect my lack of linguistic skills at the time (and if something sounds weird, it’s probably because it sounds weird in Portuguese as well). As embarrassing as this window into my barely teenager self is, I wanted to preserve it here as a way to mark how much I evolved (and hopefully will continue to evolve). Although I won’t translate all the notes, it’s important to say this was heavily inspired by Luis Fernando Veríssimo’s “Irmãos”, and I do mean heavily, there’s barely any creativity here. Fun fact: wanting to read more wolfstar than was available in Portuguese significantly improved my English skills.

"Moony?"

"Yes?"

"What is this?"

"This what?"

"This."

"Firewhisky?"

"No, not this that I am drinking. I meant what is life?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you never thought of your dead brothers?"

"I’m an only son!"

"And the millions of spermatozoa?"

"What do you mean?"

"Think, for me to be born, could have died the godfather of the savior of the world. I could have done something terrible!"

"But also could have been born a traitor that would kill friends and spend the life arrested."

"Maybe. But still, I mean, how many spermatozoa have we killed already? How many billions of possible children?"

"If you want to stop killing them, the choice is yours."

"Not that fast! What is this?"

"You are talking of dead spermatozoa, so I thought that..."

"No, this that I am drinking?"

"Ah, firewhisky."

"Ah ok, then ok."

"Then ok what?"

"Then ok! Let’s go to your house?"

"Ok! And the spermatozoa."

"Let’s kill a few billions."

The end


End file.
